Christmas @ Horizon
by Higher Ground Bee
Summary: Peter and Sophie give the Cliffhangers Christmas...Horizon style
1. Teaser

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! How crappy is that??????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, yeah....Hanson owns the songs, too.BUT HEY....I OWN THE WORDS TO THIS STORY.......HAHAHAHA!

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay..you got me.I'm obsessed with Christmas, and since my other story (I Can't Let Go) was getting like....less than 10 reviews...I need to know I still have support.Here's another Christmas story for ya.I'm trying to include all the Cliffhangers in this one. I have another Christmas fic........so PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I am writing this off the top of my head.Right now I have NO CLUE what this will be about.Sorry.Let's hope it's good.

***************************************************************************************************************************

It was Christmastime at Horizon.Less than a week until Christmas.Almost everyone had gone home to be with their families.Except the Cliffhangers.Peter thought it was strange, but none of the Cliffhangers had showed any interest in going home at all.They were the only group left at the school.Strange, the parents hadn't really put up a fight to get them home either.

They were all in the lodge, sprawled out in front of the fire, chatting, reading, or thinking.Peter stood on the opposite side of the room and watched them.Sophie came up beside him.

"Do you think we should be worried?" she asked him with a sigh.

"About what?" he asked and glanced at her.

"Well, for starters, none of them want to go home with their families for Christmas.We are supposed to be helping them work past that.Second of all....Scott and David haven't been at each other's throats later, and Shelby is bordering on nice to Juliet....."

"Soph....isn't that what we've been working for?" he asked her. She shrugged."Maybe we are getting through to them.As for the family thing....maybe they just aren't ready yet.They've found family here."There was silence between them for a while.There was a ripple of laughter coming from where the cliffhangers were sitting around the fire.Someone had obviously said something funny.This snapped Peter and Sophie out of the silence.

"So, Peter, I was thinking....since the group is gonna be here for the holidays....why don't we give them an old fashioned Christmas.I mean something like...we go get a tree....decorate it together.Maybe we can even take them to town."Peter raised his eyebrows."Oh, come on.They have money their parents sent.They might want to get gifts for each other."

"Sounds good." He said after a minute.Her face lit up with a big smile."We can do the whole shebang....stockings....eggnog...no chores....They deserve it.They're good kids, Sophie."

"I know they are." She said.

"Okay, guys! Listen up!" he said, clapping his hands and walking over to them.Shelby looked up from her book, and Juliet sat up on the couch.Everyone looked at him with pleading eyes."It's almost Christmas, and there's a lot of stuff that needs to be done around here—"

"Oh, Peter! We're on vacation! No chores, PLEASE!" Juliet whined.

"Now hang on.It's nothing like that." He said."Sophie and I have talked it over and...we want to give you guys a Christmas...Mt. Horizon Style."Their faces lit up.

"Like what? Extra chores? Merry Christmas." Daisy said dryly.Auggie chuckled.

"No." Peter smirked.":If you guys are up for it....tomorrow...we'll go get a tree...some lights and ornaments..yah know....Then, um, Sophie and I will take you in to town to buy gifts for each other...and maybe we'll even go get some dinner while we're at it."Juliet beamed and he even got a smile out of everyone else.They all muttered words of approval.

"So, like....we're gonna have a real Christmas?" Scott asked.

"Right down to the stockings and eggnog."Peter smiled.

"Cool." He said with his usual half smile.

"Okay, guys, get some rest.We'll leave at 9 a.m. tomorrow." Peter said and walked away, leaving the cliffhangers chatting excitedly.

**NEXT: THE CLIFFHANGERS GO TO TOWN....DO ALL THAT JUNK PETER SAID.AND......THEY HAVE CHRISTMAS EVE...AND CHRISTMAS...BLAH BLAH BLAH.I PROMISE ITS MORE THAN THAT, BUT I'M TOO LAZY TO WRITE IT! LOL.YOU WANT MORE????? REVIEW.IF I GET 10 by 8 o'clock..EASTERN STANDARD TIME I WILL POST THE NEXT PART! IF I DON'T....you'll have to wait till at least tomorrow.Have fun this Christmas!**

** **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't anybody, so what's new?

***************************************************************************************************************************

Note to reviewers and readers:**Jenni**: Yeah, they are.I would never keep them apart. **Rebecca and Bao**: You know what...I am stupid and I freely admit it.The song by them will be used in probably the last chapter.And..I think...for their ages...they are good musicians and they'll be around for a long time.But I also think they are dorks who need to cut their hair...sorry to anyone who is obsessed with them...don't hate me.

Christmas @ Horizon

Part 1

The next morning, Peter and Sophie let the Cliffhangers sleep in till about 8.

"So do you think Sophie and Peter are sick?" Shelby asked and threw her wet towel that had been wrapped around her hair on her bed.

"Either that or all the mistletoe and holly has seeped into their brains." Daisy said and ran a brush through her dark hair.Shelby smiled and started putting her makeup on. 

"No you guys, I just think they want to do something nice for us." Jules argued and sat down next to Shelby to put on her makeup also."I mean, it's Christmas.....don't you think you should give them a break?" she asked, putting on mascara.

"Since when are they the ones who need the breaks?" Shelby said and rolled her eyes.

"Shelby, they have to run this whole school.Not to mention deal with all of us.I think it's really nice of them to do this.I mean, they didn't have to._You_ should maybe show a little more gratitude, IF you know the meaning of the word."

Shelby shot her a look."Why don't you get off my case? What's your problem anyway?" she snapped.

"I'm only expressing myself.Maybe you should work on that." She taunted.

"I'm gonna express my self upside your head if you don't- -" she was cut off.Scott knocked on the door and opened it immediately after. He leaned his head in. He saw Shelby and flashed her a gorgeous smile.

"Good morning ladies." He said with a cocky smile. 

"Scott." Daisy acknowledged. Juliet just smiled. 

"Shelby, you, uh, ready to leave?" he asked stepping inside.

"In a minute." She replied. "I have to finish my makeup and then I'll meet you out front." 

"Okay, well, hurry. And dress warm. Peter says it's below freezing out there."

"I will, thanks." She smiled and watched him leave. When he was gone she turned back to her makeup. Juliet looked at her, expecting her to continue with the little argument they had been having, but Shelby just smiled brightly and started putting on blush.

"What...just happened here...?" Daisy asked.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked her best friend with an innocent smile.

"Okay, _one_ minute you're ready to bash Juliet's head in, then the next minute, Scott walks in here...says nothing important...and you're get all smiley sunshine on me. What is going_ on_ around here. It's too happy and sunny! We need some tragedy around here to kill the happiness." Daisy said, being her usual sarcastic self.

"Well, you better get used to it, because that's what Christmas is all about. Everyone happy and sunny." Shelby said, which was WAY out of character for her usual depressed self.

"Okay, well...I'm gonna go now..." she said pointing and inching towards the door. "And maybe...when I come back...you'll be living in the _real_ world again...." she said and left. As she was walking to meet the rest of the group out front she muttered to herself. "Looks like it's mot only Peter and Sophie who are high on mistletoe and holly, jeez."

***************************************************************************************************************************

In Town

Everyone piled out of the van. Peter handed each of them an envelope with their name on the front.

"Okay, guys.....in this envelope....is the money your parents sent you individually. This is what you have to work with. I don't care what you buy for who, or even if you buy anything, but let's get one thing straight. You are still under the rules of Horizon, and you know what that means. You pick a partner, you stay with that person at ALL times.We meet back here at 5 P.M. for dinner.If you aren't here at 5 sharp, it's kitchens for 3 weeks, got it?"Everyone agreed."Okay, I'm turning you loose now.I trust you guys.Don't let me down!" he called as they scurried off in different directions.Shelby went with Daisy and Juliet, and Scott, Auggie, Ezra, and David headed off together.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%

Shelby opened her envelope of money and peeked inside.Of course, her parents had hardly sent her anything.There was maybe $50, if that much.How was she supposed to manage 9 gifts on such little money?Especially when she wanted to get Scott something really nice.

"Are you coming, Shel?" Daisy called.

"Yeah!" she called back and followed them.

They went into several little shops.Shelby bought Juliet some new lip gloss and a mirror. * Great * she thought to herself.* Feed the little vanity monster * But, it was Christmas, after all, and Juliet was her friend.She bought Daisy some sticks of incense and a package of Tarot Cards.Auggie got a new paintbrush.David got a soccer ball, Sophie got some nice lotion, and Peter got a new whistle, because she was sick of the one he had.Shelby had no idea what to buy Ezra.She had been in and out of all the stores.Finally they went in a bookshop.She was walking around, browsing when she saw a book set.It was a Shakespeare writing kit.It had 3 of his famous plays, cliff notes, a biography on William Shakespeare, and tips on writing good plays.She grabbed it, almost excited.It was perfect.That is until she turned it over and saw the $20 price tag.She had already spent $25 on all the other gifts and she still hadn't bought Scott anything.But this was it! Ezra would love it.But what could she get Scott for $5?She stood thinking for a minute.What about Scott? He loved her.He had told her he did.What would he think if he got nothingfor Christmas?Suddenly Shelby saw the light.

"He loves me.I love him....that's what I'll give him for Christmas..." she said to herself, and took the book set up to the register to pay for it. "I wonder if I still have it......" she said to herself.

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

5 o'clock came quickly for the cliffhangers. They all met where they were supposed to on the dot. No kitchens, and they were all relieved for that. Everyone was carrying huge bags of stuff. Everyone had to be careful when they were shopping so the people they were with didn't see what they were buying. Peter and Sophie took them to a nice restaurant. Shelby and Scott took a seat alone, as did Auggie and Juliet. Everyone else sat together. Scott looked tired, and his eyes looked heavy.

"Looks like you've done quite a bit of shopping...." he said, motioning to her huge bag from the bookstore.She smiled.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, so what'd you get me?"

"Yeah, you'll find out soon enough..."

*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*

**NEXT:What does Shelby have up her sleeve?Go ahead and guess in the reviews.......I guarantee you won't get it.Something my messed up mind came up with will keep you in the dark! PLEASE 10 REVIEWS!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody.:(And if I use a song, I don't own it either!!!!

***************************************************************************************************************************

**Amy:** Yeah, Kat's gone.She already graduated.Sorry I didn't make that clear when I started.If anybody else has questions.......just put them in the reviews, and I'll make sure I answer them!Ok...well....have fun with this.

**Manders:**I got your* hint...hint**...** *lol

**I think there will only be one more part to this story**, seeing as how I'm goin out of town to spend some time with my grandparents and cousins/aunts and uncles in Richmond tomorrow and I won't be back till Friday.Does anybody live in Richmond????????????**I'll post my last Christmas story...Christmas Eve**.......is that ok with everybody??

Christmas @ Horizon

Part 2

**_"Maybe Christmas....doesn't come from a store.Maybe Christmas...perhaps...means a little bit more."_**

**_-The Grinch in Dr. Seuss' animated feature, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas"-_**

**_ _**

When they finished dinner, they all loaded into the van and headed back to Horizon.The back of the van was filled with boxes and bags of gifts, and wrapping paper and ornaments that Peter and Sophie had bought for the tree that was strapped to the top of the van with bungee cords.

Back at Horizon, Scott, Auggie, David and Ezra helped Peter carry the tree in and set it up in the stand.Sophie went over to the cd player and put in a cd.It was something like "Bing Crosby's Christmas"All the kids groaned when he started belting out Silent Night.She just smiled.

Juliet sat down on the floor and spread out some newspaper.She pulled 9 stockings out of plastic bags.Each one was different, embroidered with little snowmen, or reindeer.It was obvious Sophie had picked them out.She got a few glitter paint pens and started to write each person's name on a stocking.Shelby came up and laid down on her stomach next to Juliet.

"Hey, Queenie.Whatcha doin?" she said, even though it was obvious.

"Just.....making these stockings for everyone" she replied, surprised Shelby wasn't trying to pick a fight with her.

"Oh." Shelby said.

"Is there....something you wanted?" Juliet asked, writing Daisy's name in pink glitter across a stocking with Rudolph on the front.She didn't look up at Shelby.

"Actually, no.I just wanted to....hang out."It took her a while to say, because she didn't want to come off as a softie.

Juliet looked up at her."Really?_You_ want to hang out with _me_?" she asked.Shelby just nodded slightly.Juliet smiled."Ok..well...do you wanna help me with these stockings?"

"Sure." Shelby said and smiled slightly.Juliet gave her a stocking and a glitter pen.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Daisy was sitting alone on the couch, watching everyone work.Shelby was unusually hanging out with Juliet, and they even looked like they were enjoying it.They were laughing and they both had glitter from the pens on their faces.Daisy almost felt jealous that Shelby wasn't sitting there with her.Sophie was hanging up garland and mistletoe, and the guys were opening boxes of ornaments.They would start decorating the tree soon.

Ezra came over and sat down next to her on the couch."What are you doing?" he pried."Why aren't you over there....with the girls?"

"What do you care?" she said dryly.

"Oh...I don't..." he said, getting up and starting to walk away.

"Wait! Ezra....I didn't mean it that way....." She said, not wanting him to leave.He stopped and sat down again."Christmas just...isn't my favorite time of year, that's all." She muttered.

"Any...reason why that is?" he asked her.

"It just.....well.....seeing all the happy people....and smiles and.....all that crap, which is REALLY overrated by the way, just reminds me that it's never going to be that way for me."Ezra didn't say anything for a minute.He just sat there looking at her.

"Would you allow me to give you a hug?" he asked her, in a slightly joking tone.

"I should be asking you the same question." She said.They shared an awkward hug.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*

Scott sat down on the floor and opened a box of Christmas balls.He heard Shelby's so seldom heard laughter ring across the room.He looked up at her.She and Juliet were hanging the stockings.He smiled and went back to opening the ornaments.Auggie sat down next to him.They worked in silence for a while.

"So..what did you get Shelby?" Auggie asked, not looking at Scott, but they both knew he was talking to him.

"What's it to ya?" he replied."What'd you get Jules?"

"I didn't get her anything.I'm gonna do somethin for her.I don't know what to get someone like her.....I mean....she grew up in the ritz.....I grew up in the hood.The only thing I ever got for Christmas was an old sock and half a candy cane." He joked.Scott chuckled.

"I got Shelby something real nice.I think she'll really like it." He said looking down at his box of ornaments.

"If it's from you, Meat, I'm sure she will......"

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

David sat down with Daisy and Ezra. They didn't speak.David took a deep breath.

"You know how sitting here by yourself makes you feel all forgotten, left out, and alone?" he asked them.

"For your safety's sake, there better be a point to this." Daisy said dryly.

"There is.Just...answer the question." He commanded

"Yeah, I guess." Ezra said.

"Well....as your friend......I'm asking you to come help us decorate the tree....we're starting pretty soon.....and it wouldn't be the same without you.Besides...sitting here all alone, you remind me of Rudolph and Hermie...the misfits off Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer...." They just looked at him."Ok....well...you obviously have no clue what I'm talking about.Just....look....I have about an ounce of sincerity left in me, so would you come on?" Daisy smiled.

"Well..it is Christmas.Come on, Ez....let's..._deck the halls._" She said sarcastically.They got up.Everyone began decorating the tree.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*##*#*#*#*#

Shelby hung a few ornaments.Then Sophie brought out a tray of cookies and soda.Everyone practically jumped on the soda, because caffeine wasn't very common around there.

Everyone was laughing and busying themselves with the tree.She found her chance to sneak off for a minute.

She ran all the way to the dorms in the snow and opened her trunk.She dug through a whole bunch of stuff and found a small box at the bottom.She opened it.It was still there.She had her present for Scott.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

**Okay..........10 reviews means you get the last chapter tonight!!!! SO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.How simple is that?The song "Where are you Christmas?" is owned by Faith Hill and is on The Grinch soundtrack.

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay.....I'm upset because my dad is sick....THEREFORE we can't go to Richmond...THEREFORE I can't see my family...AND.....Bee is majorly bummed.:(

Christmas @ Horizon

Part 3

**_"Maybe Christmas," he thought"Doesn't come from a store.Maybe Christmas...perhaps....means a little bit more!"_**

**_-The Grinch in Dr. Seuss' animated feature, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas"-_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Shelby smiled down at the box, placed it in her coat pocket, and ran back to the lodge.

"Where'd you go?" Scott asked as she came up next to him and leaned over to pick up an ornament.

"Nowhere special.Why? Were you worried?" she taunted.He just tilted his head, rolled his eyes and hung an ornament.

****************************************************************************

Daisy begrudgingly hung ornaments on the tree.She had a big frown on her face, bigger than usual, but everyone was too busy to notice.She walked over to the couch and sat down.Peter sat down next to her.

**Where are you Christmas?**

**Why can't I find you?**

**Why have you gone away?**

**Where is the laughter**

**You used to bring me?**

**Why can't I hear music play?**

** **

"Something wrong?" he asked her.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...let's see...you're sitting here all alone, with a big frown on your face.Call it a guess."

"I'm fine." She snapped.She was hoping her rudeness would make him leave, but it was counterproductive.He leaned back, making himself comfortable.

"You know, a lot of people have a hard time with the holidays." He said.She looked at him with blank eyes.

"It's not supposed to be that way." She chuckled slightly"Christmas is supposed to be special....but...." she trailed off.

**My world is changing**

**I'm rearranging**

**Does that mean Christmas**

**Changes too?**

"But, what?" he pressured.

"But......now Christmas is just another day.Just a big money making scheme.All the glittery commercialism has turned it into....into nothing.Sometimes I think people get so caught up in this......I just.....I just...I don't know anymore.I hate Christmas."And she turned away.

"Do you really hate Christmas Dais?Or do you hate what people have done to it?" Peter asked her

**Where are you Christmas?**

**Do you remember**

**The one you used to know?**

**I'm not the same one**

**See what the time's done**

**Is that why you've let me go?**

** **

"I dunno.All I know is that....I remember when I was little.....Christmas was something I looked forward to all year.Now it's something I dread all year.A- - and people! God, they just don't GET it! I mean....look at them!" she said motioning at Scott and Shelby who were laughing and goofing around."It's so stupid! They're all faking....what about Christmas could make someone happy, huh? Is it being reminded of what you don't have, or is it knowing that it'll always be that way? Maybe it's me, but I think we should cancel Christmas all together to save everybody the trouble." She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

**My world is changing**

**I'm rearranging**

**Did Christmas change?**

**Or just me?**

** **

" Daisy.....I used to feel the same way.And then I came here...and my friends....they showed me what I had been missing.I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to see that the problem wasn't with everyone else...it was with me.And I had to decide what to do about it."

"Christmas is dead for me, Peter.It left a long time ago." She said."Thanks for the effort.For trying to put me back together, but my pieces are scattered, and the Christmas one went to a galaxy far far away."

"Dais, Christmas is where it used to be for you.You just have to find it."He patted her leg and got up.

A few minutes later Shelby walked over to her.

"Daisy...are you okay?" she asked.

"What? You suddenly care?" she snapped.

"Uh....yeah.Look...did I do something to piss you off?"No response."Well..come on.I'm getting lonely without you." She offered her hand to Daisy .Daisy just looked at it.

"What, are you scared if you don't hang out with me you won't get your present."Shelby looked hurt as she dropped her hand to her side.

"No, Dais....that's not it at all.You're my friend.It's Christmas.I want to spend time with you.Look, I couldn't care less about presents.That's not Christmas." She paused.There was laughing coming from the tree, and she glanced at the chair.Juliet and Auggie were cuddling in it."That is." She said and motioned to the group around the tree, and then to Juliet and Auggie."And you're missing out.Look...just...do it for me?" she said and offered her hand again.Daisy looked at it.They really did get it.And she was beginning to see it.That hand Shelby was holding out was a peace offering.And when she took it, she felt like she was talking Christmas back too.

**I feel you Christmas**

**I know I've found you**

**You never fade away**

**The joy of Christmas**

**Stays here in silence**

**Fills each heart with love**

** **

**Where are you Christmas?**

**I think I've found you**

**Please never go away**

** **

**My world is changing**

**I'm rearranging**

**Stay with me Christmas**

**In my heart**

** **

******************************************************************************

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

The presents were all wrapped and under the tree.Peter said everyone could exchange one gift tonight.Shelby grabbed Scott's present and walked over to him.He was sitting alone by the fire.She handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well...It's wrapped up..it has a bow on it......I'm no genius...but I'd say it's a present." She said sarcastically.He chuckled.

"I know what it is....but why now?"

"Because I feel like it.Got a problem with that?" 

"No." he said and started to open it.................................................................................

************************************************************************************

**_What a good place for me to stop.................!!!!!! HAHAHA! To be continued tomorrow.I'm asking for 500 reviews._**

**_JUST KIDDING! JEEEEEEEEEZ! I'm asking for 10 reviews.:)_**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people......or the show.......or anything.:(But, hey....the FFC does......and they can yah know, give them to me! Merry Christmas, Bee....we are giving you Higher Ground.....and Hayden....now THAT would make me verrrrrrryyyyyyyy happy! The song Christmas Time is owned by Hanson................................................ok,..................wellllllllllllllllllllllll...............here it is:

***************************************************************************************************************************

** **

Christmas @ Horizon

Part 4

** **

** **

**_"Maybe Christmas," he thought"Doesn't come from a store.Maybe Christmas...perhaps....means a little bit more!"_**

**_-The Grinch in Dr. Seuss' animated feature, "How The Grinch Stole Christmas"-_**

** **

** **

**Here's the last paragraph....in case u forgot...(yeah right)**

** **

** **

** **

**CHRISTMAS EVE**

The presents were all wrapped and under the tree.Peter said everyone could exchange one gift tonight.Shelby grabbed Scott's present and walked over to him.He was sitting alone by the fire.She handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Well...It's wrapped up..it has a bow on it......I'm no genius...but I'd say it's a present." She said sarcastically.He chuckled.

"I know what it is....but why now?"

"Because I feel like it.Got a problem with that?" 

"No." he said and started to open it.................................................................................

***************************************************************************************************************************

He got all the wrapping paper off the small box and looked at Shelby before he lifted the top off the box.He peered down inside the box, and out jumped an elephant, no bigger than his thumb.It hit the floor and grew 2000 times in size till it towered over all of them.Shelby cackled as Scott screamed and ran as the elephant chased him all over the lodge, knocking over the Christmas tree.Soon everyone was running, except a laughing Shelby.They weren't fast enough.The elephant trampled them, then shrunk to it's original size again and walked over to Shelby.She kissed it's head and put it back in the box, thinking about her next victim............................................................................................

**_KIDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Sorry, I couldn't resist.People were like "I hope it's not something stupid....." and stuff like that.I dunno. LOL. Did I scare you? I have been needing to get the silliness out of my system all day.LOL.Sorry. AHEM...so....here's the real story.....I SWEAR IT IS!!! I'm being serious now!:**

** **

** **

He got all the wrapping paper off of the small box and looked at Shelby before he lifted the top off.He peered down inside, and finally lifted a bracelet out.It was an assortment of a single strand of yellow, green, blue, red, and white beads on a brown leather string.He just looked at it puzzled.

"It's.......real nice, Shel....." he said looking at it strangely.

"Now just wait a minute before you think I'm crazy....I gave that to you for a reason...."

"Did you buy it?" he asked."When we were in town?"

"No...I, uh...made it.When I was little. Like 8 or something."

"So....why'd you keep it all these years?"

**Everything is different**

**But nothing has changed**

**Are we going in circles?**

**It's Christmas again**

"Well.......that's the thing......." she said starting to fidget."See.....I made it.....and I promised myself I would give it......." she faded out 

"Yeah........" he urged her to continue.

"I promised myself I would give it to the first guy I ever loved." She said VERY quickly and shut her eyes tight, afraid of his reaction.When he didn't say anything she opened one eye and looked at him.He had a slight smile on his face.She opened her other eye and shrugged.

"Oh.....Shelby..." he said and tucked blonde hair behind her ear.She rolled her eyes characteristically.

"Oh, Scott." She mocked sarcastically.

"Oh God........" Daisy chorused back and rolled her eyes."All the....niceness...it's killing me!"She had been eavesdropping with Ezra from across the room.He smirked at her.

**Can't you hear the sleigh bells tonight**

**All our voices unite**

**And look up in the heavens**

**See the stars shining bright**

"I mean......you don't have to wear it or anything......" she said looking down at it.It was still resting in his hand."I know it's.....probably the ugliest thing you've ever looked at in your life."

"No! No, Shelby, don't say that.I love it.Just because of what it symbolizes.....and.....I love you too."He said.She smiled and watched him as he slid it onto his wrist.

"Thank you." Was all that she could say.She looked down at it on his wrist and smiled.Then she said quietly"I have to show you something."He nodded his head.She put her leg over his on the couch and lifted up the leg of her jeans to her knee and rolled her sock down.On her ankle was the matching bracelet."I have the other one." She said simply.He smiled and kissed her."Merry Christmas, Scott."

"Merry Christmas, Shel." And he kissed her again.

**Everybody needs a little lovin**

**Around Christmas time**

**Somehow you gotta know you're gonna be alright**

************************************************************************

"Just sit down." Auggie commanded Juliet across the room from Scott and Shelby.She did it."Look, Jules.....I had no idea what to get you for Christmas.....so......can I ask you something?"She nodded and smiled."Have you ever had your portrait painted?"

**Do you really remember how it used to be?**

**Sitting under the Christmas tree**

**In your heart you'll find the season**

** **

"No." she said and shook her head slightly.

"Juliet, can.....can I paint your picture?" he asked her.Her face lit up with a bright smile.

"I would be honored, Auggie." She said.

***************************************************************************

Ezra handed Daisy a rectangle package wrapped in silver paper.She took it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"A present." He laughed.

"For me?" she asked him

"For you.So open it already."She rolled her eyes, and started to unwrap it.

**We've been blessed by the children**

**Black yellow and white**

**They believe in the things**

**We try to deny**

"This better not be any more of that smiley sunshine _crap_ because if I get one more ounce of it I am going t- -" she stopped when she looked down at the gift she held in her hands.It was a china doll that looked like Dorothy from The Wizard Of Oz.Her breath caught in her throat.She just looked at it for a minute.

"A doll? For me?" she stammered.

"Looks that way." He said."I mean....you did tell me once that The Wizard Of Oz was your favorite movie, didn't you? And Dorothy was your favorite......" 

"Yeah...Yeah I said that...but.....Ez...you remembered?" he shrugged at what she had just said.She smiled and looked down at the doll."I wanted to be just like her when I was young.Now look at me......I'm wicked witch instead." She laughed.

**So throw down your weapons**

**But continue the fight**

**And let's love one another**

**On this holy night**

"No you're not." Ezra said."I think if you were Dorothy, Judy Garland would be proud and taking notes."Daisy laughed.

"Thank you, Ezra."She hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Dais."

***************************************************************************

After Shelby cuddled with Scott a little longer, she got her present for David who was sitting alone by the window watching the snow fall.She and David had never gotten along, but no one should be alone on Christmas.She sat down next to him and handed him the gift.

**Everybody needs a little lovin**

**Around Christmas time**

**Somehow you gotta know you're gonna be alright**

"Peace offering." She said.He looked at her.He tore it open.

"Oh, wow, a soccer ball.Thanks Shel." He said and smiled happily. 

"You're welcome David.Just.....don't let this go to your head." She got up to go back to Scott.She started walking away, but changed her mind.She turned around.He was looking out the window again."Hey David!" she called.He looked at her."Why don't you come and hang out with Scott and me for a little while?Three's company....."

"I thought it was two's company...three's a crowd."

"There's always an exception to the rule."She smirked as he got up and followed her to the couch.Scott smiled when they sat down.

**Do you really remember how it used to be?**

**Sitting under the Christmas tree**

**In your heart you'll find the season**

****************************************************************************

"Well, Soph...." Peter said standing close to the door, scanning the room.No one was alone....and everyone looked happy.That was definitely a first.He put an arm around her waist."Looks like we did it.We brought Christmas to Horizon."

**Oh, reach down inside your heart**

**And see all the love**

**Oh, in your heart you'll find the reason**

"Well, Mountain man....what's next? Easter?" she asked

"Think we can pull it off?" he asked.She nodded.He smiled and kissed the top of her head."Well, Christmas Eve isn't over yet...."

"What do you mean?" she asked and looked up at him

"Well, what's Christmas Eve without Santa Claus filling stockings and leaving toys...excuse me....stuff.....for these kids?"

"Oh, Peter...you know good and well we didn't buy anything for them......." she said.

"No....**_we_** didn't.But........**_I_** might have...done a little- -"

"Peter!" she said stepping back and looking at him

"Okay ALOT of shopping." He admitted.

**Everybody needs a little lovin**

**Around Christmas time**

**Somehow you gotta know you're gonna be alright**

"Well it is Christmas, after all."

"Good, so when they go to bed we can get the stuff and come in here- -"

"Excuse me,WE?"

"Okay....**_I _**can come in here and set it all up." He admitted.

**Do you really remember how it used to be?**

**Sitting under the Christmas tree**

**In your heart you'll find the season**

"That's better." She said"You really love these kids, don't you?" 

"More than anything...."

"Hey!" she said and slapped him on the arm.

"But none of them could even come CLOSE to your...glowing radiance that- -"

"Ok, shut up, Peter." She laughed."Merry Christmas you big idiot."

"Merry Christmas."

***************************************************************************************************************************

Okay..........so.........THE END.Sorry about that prank I pulled at the beginning.It was soooo tempting. I'll post my short story if I get 10 reviews. Even if it's just making fun of my stupid elephant idea...which was....I admit......freakish.Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
